Shattered Pieces: A Forgotten Memory
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: Wally is being forced to spend time with Bart but after Bart makes an honest mistake and reminds Wally of a past he thought was behind him, Wally cuts their session short. Once dick explains things to Bart, he realizes he might need to go make ammends. Takes place after SP and the episode "Depths"


**A Forgotten Memory**

I don't know where this came from, but i totally felt inspired to write this :) Idk, i was just kind of messing around I guess.

This is a future fic/oneshot that takes place in the same universe as my story "Shattered Pieces". (You don't have to read that first to read this, but it might be entertaining) This fic would come sometime after the episode "Depths"

I hope you guys enjoy this :) maybe it'll indulge some of you "SP" fans out there. At least I hope.

Oh btw! if anyone wud like to draw a cover for this or shattered pieces i wud love that! feel free to PM n we can talk!

I do not own young justice

* * *

**WALLY**

I'm sitting with one leg propped up on the couch, the other lazily dangling to the floor, petting the dog as he lies between them. I'm perfectly content like this, but Bart is sitting the chair fidgeting back and forth like he's about to lose his mind if he doesn't twitch at least half of his limbs at all times. _Amateur_.

"Come on! Can't we go do something? Runjumpskiphike! Anything?" he whines. I offer him a quick sideways glance before looking back down at my dog.

"You're welcome to do whatever you want. I'm not forcing you to be here."

He raises a skeptical eyebrow, like I'm lying or leading him into a trap or something. I guess technically he is supposed to be here, according to Dick and Barry. Since Barry's busy getting ready for the baby and being Flash and Jay's just a few decades too old, I'm supposed to be mentoring the kid or something. I don't know why because he clearly knows more than I do. Dick pretty much decided this without consulting me first; of course he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Nightwing and gramps said we're supposed to hang out so you can mentor me. Said it was mandatory." He sounds just as unexcited about this as I am. Here we are, week three and all we've done is watch TV. Doesn't bother me at all, I'm retired.

"Lie about it. I'm sure you know how to do that," he narrows his eyes at me, like I've pushed a button. Good. I'm glad we're starting to form an understanding. I'm not his fan and he's not mine.

He shifts his bodyweight and throws his chin in his hand, "Ugh! This is so not crash. You have got to be the most boring speedster I've ever met. Don't you have a hobby or some kind of retro board games we can play?"

"I've got some finals to study for and some laundry to do," I smile. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine. If we're not going to do anything, for like the third week in a row, you want to tell me what it was like being Flash's sidekick? Lemme guess, sweet right? I read all about you guys and the Rogues and saving _CentralCity_ and _howyoutgotyourpowersan-_"

"I really don't want to sit here and talk about being Kid Flash, if you don't mind."

He pouts, but quickly bounces back as if nothing happened. "Can we talk about something else then?"

"Like what?" I'm trying to be nice and indulge the kid, it's just hard. Other than super speed, I don't see us relating much.

"Um…Oh! Father's day is coming up. You doing anything? I'm kind of excited. We didn't really have time for trivial holidays like that. It's totally a retro holiday that gets overlooked _whenI'mfrom. Mydadsnotaliveyet butmaybeGrampscouldsubsti_-"

Father's day? Of all the topics out there he could bring up, it has to be that one? I haven't seen or talked to my dad in years after everything he did to me and I don't plan on starting now. "No, I'm not doing anything. Next question."

His eyes light up and he leans forward in his seat. He looks surprised by my answer, as if it was blasphemous or something. "Really? Why not?"

"We're not going to talk about it. Next. Question."

He keeps going, slowly frustrating me. I don't want to talk about it. I don't like Father's Day or Mother's Day either. Of course I always get Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris something, but we never talk about it. They know I don't like to bring up what happened with either of my parents, everybody does.

"I just don't see why you wouldn't be celebrating. I mean I knew you were kind of stiff and boring but geez, why wouldn't you want to hang out with your dad? What did he ever do to you? _I'msurehewasn'tasinsufferableasyouare_-"

At this point I've had it. Can't this kid take a hint? I don't want to celebrate and I don't want to talk about it. End of story. Clearly it's a touchy subject, but this kid has no boundaries. "Get out."

Bart cocks his head to the side and stops mid-sentence, "What?"

"I said get out."

He stands up and heads towards the door, probably happy to leave. On his way out he shrugs his shoulders, "But what am I supposed to tell Gramps and Nigh-"

"Tell them I dismissed you early, tell them I had an appointment or that I got sick. Tell them I punched you in the face. I don't care what you tell them; just get out of my house."

Still confused, Bart leaves anyway which is a relief. Now he's taken my seemingly okay day and ruined it. I wasn't even thinking about my dad or Father's Day this Sunday and now everything he did to me during my last few months as Kid Flash is just flooding back through my mind. He sold me out, he hit me, he hated me. My own dad didn't love me, he didn't even _like_me.

I wrote him off years ago, and of course Bart just had to bring him up again. This kid really has a way of getting under my skin and ruining my mood.

I don't even want to sit out here on my couch anymore where sun is coming through my windows and trying to brighten up my shitty day. I push the dog down from the couch and drag my feet to my room. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can spend the rest of my life in here or at least until the next time they force me to bond with Bart again.

**DICK **

I'm standing by the holo-computer documenting Krolotean areas of interest when I sense someone behind me. I know it's not a threat so I finish up these last few words before turning around. I'm expecting to see Tim or maybe Conner behind me, but instead I see Bart and he's surprisingly quiet.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Wally?"

He shrugs, eyes darting around my work on the screen a mile per second. "He kicked me out."

Damn it Wally! I knew he wasn't Bart's number one fan or anything but spending a few hours with him a week wasn't going to kill him. This was important for him and Bart. He didn't see it that way, clearly. "Kicked you out? Why?"

"I dunno. I was trying to get him to do some stuff with me but he was being boring like usual. So then I started -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I throw my hands up and cut the Jr speedster off. I can't understand a word he says when he starts talking like that. And I used to think Wally talked fast. "Normal speed, please."

Bart stops and his face turns red. It's almost kind of funny how much he resembles Wally for them to be so distantly related, "Oh sorry. I started talking to him about Father's Day and he got all moded on me and made me leave."

It's obvious to me as soon as the words leave his mouth. _That's_what this is about.

"Does he just hate me or what?" Bart asks. There's irritation is his voice, but at the same time he sounds kind of hurt. I think Wally's so blinded by the fact that Impulse is more skilled than he is, to realize the kid actually kind of looks up to him. He was Kid Flash after all. I'm sure a lot of kids looked up to him.

"No. Wally doesn't hate you. This doesn't have anything to do with you."

Bart crosses his arms across his chest and pouts, "Then what was he so moded about?"

I bite my bottom lip nervously, seriously contemplating whether or not I should even do this. I think this is important enough. If there are any hopes of Wally and Bart coming to some kind of understanding, this needs to happen and Wally is not going to be the one to do it.

I put my hand on Bart's shoulder and drag him with me to a more private section of The Cave. "Wally's going to hate me for this, not that he doesn't already hate me anyway."

"For what?"

I take a deep breath and look at the curious little speedster. Yeah, the kid is a little overzealous and irritating, but he means well…all kind of like Wally. "For telling you what I'm about to tell you. You see, Wally didn't exactly grow up in the best of situations."

Bart just raises an eyebrow at me. I was hoping that would be enough for him to catch a clue, but I'm obviously going to have to divulge some details. I'm definitely going to be getting a visit from Wally sometime soon.

"When he was like fifteen or sixteen, Wally's mom got really sick. She became convinced Wally was going to go out on a mission and die. She would have these episodes and panic attacks and she would beg him to quit, but he wouldn't. Around the same time, his dad started drinking heavily and blaming everything that happened with his mom on him. Then from there, he started taking out his frustrations on Wally."

"Like how? Emotionally or..."

"Like emotionally and physically. This went on for a while and then when Mammoth broke his back-"

Bart expression immediately turns to shocked and he cuts me off, "Broke his back? How?"

"He stepped on it, after Wally sacrificed himself to save A-Artemis," I choke on her name a little, remembering she's supposed to be dead. Now here I go telling Wally's entire like story. He is so going to kill me. "Anyway, after that, Wally's mom had another episode and left the house. His dad was a complete jerk and did things like dump his meds down the sink. Then after kicking the crap out of Wally again while he was healing, the mentors found out about it. His dad bailed. His mom had an extremely breakdown and had to be admitted to a hospital."

Bart's face is looking more and more shocked as I go on. I feel bad telling Wally's story like this without his permission, I just hope it gives them both the push I'm hoping it will or then it'll be all for nothing.

"Some time after that, his dad sells him out to Sportsmaster. He gets suspended from The Team, not because of anything he did; but because Sportsmaster's intentionally going after him and it's not safe for us to be around him. He pretty much has to write off both of his parents, all the while believing that he ruined his family. After almost dying trying to avenge me and Artemis, he's finally offered his spot back on The Team and he doesn't take it."

The young speedster seems surprised to find out _that's_ how Wally ended up leaving The Team. I'm sure he assumed something like Kid Flash just got bored or lazy. Anyone who was around at the time knows that wasn't the reason at all. It took a while, but eventually we all understood why he ended up making the decision he did.

"Long story short, Wally's been through a lot. I know he's seems like a hard guy to get along with sometimes, but I promise you he wasn't always like that. You're kind of alike honestly. I know you don't believe me, but he's actually a really fun guy once you get to know him. He's just…he's got a lot of walls up."

Bart nods, still a little dumbfounded by the brief story clearly. He should imagine what it was like to actually watch it happening. I had the same look to my face when Wally actually gave me all of the details later on. It was a hard story to listen to.

"You're looking pretty whelmed over there." That gets the kid to crack a smile, which is better than how he was looking before. He kind of looks like himself again.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," I suggest because he's still not saying anything. He has this demeanor like kicked puppy.

"And say what?" he finally asks. It isn't rude. It's a genuine question. Bart really wants my advice here, but I'm not exactly sure what to tell him. He's new, but something tells me that he and I wouldn't have the exact same approach to this situation. That's not a bad thing though. He needs to form his own relationship with Wally, which is why Flash and I wanted them to hang out anyway.

I offer the best advice I've got, "Try apologizing."

**BART **

It takes me about an hour to finally work up the courage to actually go back to Wally's house. How _this_ guy was ever fun is beyond me. I think Nightwing was just saying that, but we'll see. I guess the boss has known him a little longer than I have anyway.

If I knock, he probably won't answer. I decide to walk right into his house, no problem. He should really consider locking his doors, when I'm from, this is kind of dangerous.

Dude's not in his living room or his kitchen, I head on back towards the bedroom. The door's wide open so I stand right in the doorway. He doesn't even notice me at first. If I was like a villain or something, I could take him out right now, no problem. _Amateur_.

I just stand there and look at him. For a former superhero, the scene is kind of pathetic. I feel bad for thinking that, but it really is. He's lying in bed, on his side, curled up and watching TV. Behind him, on what was Artemis' side of the bed I guess, is just a bunch of vintage junk food like Oreo packages and boxes of Twinkies. In front of his bed on the floor is a mountain of wrappers. If I had to, I'd assume he's been like this since I left. I must've really ruined his day.

Way to go Bart. So _not_ crash.

I clear my throat and my head so that I can get into character, but he notices me before I can say anything.

"You're back." I'm not sure if it's a statement or a question. He's a hard character to read. He turns his head towards me, looking pretty indifferent, and then he grabs something from behind him and turns back around.

Of all the people in the past, I have to say that Wally makes me the most nervous. I find myself actually _wanting _his approval and I don't even know why. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Even though he doesn't invite me, not that I expected him to, I walk into his room. I sit on the floor next to his trash pile, leaning my back against the side of his bed. My legs are shaking nervously, on the edge of vibrating, but I try my best to stop them. I don't want to vibrate through his bed and make it seem like I'm bragging or anything…at least not now. There's a time and a place for bragging. "I came to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry. Nightwing told me why what I said bothered you. He told me about your dad and everything."

"Oh he did, did he?" His tone suggests that Nightwing is totally going to get it later for telling me. "So you came here to apologize why, because you feel bad for me?"

Never in my life have I seen someone look and sound so hostile while eating cookies. He must have a lot of practice or something.

"Don't," he finally says, "I don't like people feeling bad for me."

"_Oh_…Okay, but I ugh…I really am sorry. I had no idea, if I had, I would've said anything. I never read that in any of the history books at school."

I look over my shoulder and see him crack a smirk. What is with this guy? He's goes from crash to moded to God knows what else, all in like seconds. True speedster I guess.

"Good. That's not exactly something I would want printed in books for the rest of my life," then he raises his eyebrow at me, "_would you_?"

"No. No I guess not."

There's this awkward silence that follows and I don't know how long it last, but it feels like forever. I don't know how he does this being regular thing. It is sooo boring.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out earlier. That wasn't cool of me. You had no way of knowing about any of that…So you're actually excited about this holiday?"

I nod. Maybe they don't understand, but this time is actually cool to me. It's one thing to read about stuff and imagine it. It's another to actually experience it. Some of these retro customs are like totally cool to me. "Ugh yeah…I figure I'll celebrate it with Gramps, until dad gets here. Then I can like, celebrate with him for once. You know, even if he is just a baby."

"_For once_?"

Did I really just say that? Damn it! I got so caught up in this stupid moment, I let that slip. Now that Nightwing told me his entire like story, I feel like I should tell him this much. It's not like it's going to hurt anything. I think I already did that when I came to this time period.

"My dad…he ugh, he died- _dies_- died, when I was two. They…they executed him for being a superhero. Kind of a spoiler huh?," I say trying to force out a laugh.

Wally looks at me with a dry expression, as if he's assessing me, then he nods and hands me a Twinkie. "I'm really sorry."

I open the plastic casing around the snack and take it bite. I can see why these things were so popular, this is amazing! "Thanks...I guess? I-I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Thanks works. Sometimes it's all you can say. Look at it this way," he offers, "It's better than flipping out or punching people or something."

"Is that what you do?" I ask. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he said yes. I feel like he can be kind of hot head when he feels like it.

He smiles a little before rolling onto his back, looking towards his ceiling, "No, not always, but I've thought about it. I guess I did flip out on Nightwing after...after Artemis..."

The change in his voice is so evident. I can't help feeling bad for this guy, even though I never really have before. He has no parents, no girlfriend; he can't even fall back on being Kid Flash. And I thought the future sucked. His present sucks ass.

"Just 'cuz he kept apologizing. It gets really irritating after a while I guess. He knows I hate that."

I nod, understanding what he means I think. "I bet he thought it would help, but I wouldn't like it either...Whether you flip out or not, Nightwing still seems to like you though. Said you're actually supposed to be fun too."

"Supposed to be fun? Implying that I'm boring now?" He sounds offended, like actually offended. Like he's not living the dullest life of all time.

I have to laugh. Of course he's boring. He can run at super speeds and chooses to sit at home all day and be a regular person. That's stupid and boring and a waste of talent if you ask me. "Ugh, _duh_."

Wally glares a little at first, but then he shrugs, "I guess we just don't see eye to eye really."

"No kidding. And Nightwing actually tried to tell me we were alike."

Now he's laughing and I don't see how that's funny. Me, like this guy? It's almost insulting if you think about it. "I could see that."

"You can?" I know I must sound disgusted. God I hope that this isn't a prediction of what I'm going to be like in five years: boring, cynical, and lying alone in bed eating junk food and watching TV at like age twenty when I should be out fighting crime or having a life. The thought alone is depressing.

"Yeah, back when I was like fourteen or fifteen."

"Gee, what happened?" I swear that totally slipped out! I know what happened. I must sound like a complete ass hole. Impulse, Bart Allen, is supposed to be fun and lovable, maybe a little overbearing and irritating, but not an ass hole.

Wally doesn't seem to be too offended. He just shrugs his shoulders and for a second, I swear I notice him glance over at his old girlfriend's side of the bed, "I grew up."

"_Huh_?"

"I used to be all about running around, having fun, and joking too. But then things changed and I had to make major decisions about my life. I wasn't too much older than you are. I had to choose between my family and friends and being Kid Flash. I had to make adult choices and I wasn't even an adult yet. I did alright. I still messed up some parts though, some decisions- like leaving the team- I made a little too late…I think that's part of the reason why they want us to hang out like this."

"So that I can calm down, grow up now and end up like you?" I ask curiously because I honestly have no idea what I' supposed to be learning from him that I already don't know how to do.

"No, it's not so that you will end up like me, it's so you won't."

Whoa, could that line be any more depressing? "You didn't turn out that bad," I say, though the idea of living a plain normal life like this seems like mild torture to me.

"No, not to me. After everything I went through, trust me, this is fine...but I know and Barry knows and The Team and everyone else knows this isn't what I wanted at first...Just like I'm sure you didn't exactly plan to get stuck here in the past."

He looks right into my eyes when he says this and for a second I have to keep wondering if he knows somehow, about the fact that I got 'stuck' here on purpose. I remember reading that he's some sort of science prodigy. If he does know, maybe I can beg him not to say anything.

"You don't have to pretend with me Bart," he says and I know my mouth is probably hanging open. He knows. He knows. This has got to be the biggest frikkin spoiler of all time! He knows and because I'm sure he thinks I'm a super brat, he'll probably expose me. Or he'll use it as blackmail or something even more terrible.

"I mean, yeah you probably are really obnoxious, but I know you're not this way all the time. And I know you came back here that day for a reason. You could've chosen any other day in any other time but you didn't. You chose our time and you chose that day. I'm not saying you have to tell me anything and I really don't even want to know, _spoilers and all that_."

That is almost a sigh of relief. For a second I though he was going to tell me he knew it all and that my entire front was over. I don't what I'd do, but I can't go back to 2056. He knows something though, and the fact that he's not pressing me to tell him so that he can expose me, makes him a little cooler than I thought I guess.

"Look all I'm saying Bart, is that I'm sure you have your reasons, just like I had mine. Things happen, like with my parents, or with you having to live in our time. I think I'm supposed to help you figure out where you're going to go from here, so that you-"

"Don't end up like you?" I finish because I assume that's where he's going.

"So that you're happy with the decisions you make and don't regret them later."

I nod and then cock my head to the side and try to get a good look at his face. I'm just a little curious, "Do you?"

He raises an eyebrow as if he suddenly forgot what the hell we were just talking about, "Do I what?"

"Do you regret quitting and trying to live this normal life or whatever it is that you're doing? 'Cuz it sounds to me like you kind miss being Kid Flash."

Wally looks around the room and then eventually shrugs casually, "Being a superhero isn't everything."

I almost want to laugh. That's probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard him say. "You're kidding right?"

Wally sits up, draping his legs over the edge of the bed and setting them on the floor, "No I'm not. I was a hero and I couldn't save my own parents or my girlfriend…but I'm sure you didn't come over to listen to me depress you for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, no offense, but your life story is kind of depressing," I admit, because it really is. Nobody should have to go through that much so young. Even I think it's pretty messed up and I've seen some pretty messed up things.

He just smirks and then rolls his eyes before standing up and stretching. It's silent until he flicks on the light and then turns back towards me, "Hey, it's not late. Why don't we start over? You wanna grab something to eat and check out a movie or something?"

I narrow my eyes skeptically and he narrows his back. "What?" he finally asks.

"I dunno, something tells me your choice in movies is probably terrible."

He laughs, but I swear I was being completely serious. He's probably into SciFi or something lame like that.

"Fine, you can pick the movie. And while we're out, I'll even help you find a gift for Flash so that you can give it to him on Father's day."

Finally! We're doing something! "Are you serious? That would be so crash! I was thinking socks or maybe a tie? _Atiewouldbetotallyretroright?_"

He waves me off with another laugh, "I usually get him something food related, but I'm sure he'd love a tie."

"Food related huh?" I think about it for a second before it comes to me, "So maybe a tie with like cheeseburgers on it then?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think! leave a comment :)


End file.
